Front end amplifiers are conventionally used to amplify low voltage signals provided by a magneto-resistive (MR) sensor adapted to read a hard disk drive (HDD). These amplifiers are designed to produce low noise, and produce a low corner frequency. There is a trade-off between low noise and a low corner frequency, depending on the transistor design utilized in the amplifier. There is a need for an improved lower power amplifier suitable amplifying MR sensor signals.